


the choice was always you

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You slick son of a bitch," Jensen says. "You already put the ring on so its not like I have a choice anymore do I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the choice was always you

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine.
> 
> 30 days of proposals - this is day 20

Jensen's back had been hurting for a while now - the stunts at work doing a number on his aging body. 

"Want a massage?" Jared asks once they're at home after another long day.

"Please," Jensen says gratefully and slips the clothes off his body, wincing a little. He pretty much collapses onto their bed, starfished arms and legs. 

Jared straddles his back and puts a bottle of the oil they use next to his head. Jensen takes a deep breath, relaxing for the first time all day. 

He can hear Jared getting his fingers slick, warming up the oil. The first touch of those magic fingers and Jensen all but melts into the bed. 

Jared kneads and tugs and Jensen is a pliant malleable body under those dexterous hands.

"You're my favorite," Jensen slurs, feeling punch drunk from the massage.

"I'm glad because I'm kind of a little fond of you too."

Jared works his way from Jensen's feet to his shoulders. His right arm and hand but he pauses a little before he smoothes fingers down Jensen's left hand. Jensen feels a weight on his ring finger and he slides eyes open to see Jared has put a ring on his finger.

Before Jensen can question Jared or even properly process what's going on, he feels a kiss to his shoulder.

"I've been thinking about this a while and I know we aren't ready to make it a big deal to anyone but us yet, but I do I know I'm in this for the long haul and I hope you are too. I've loved you probably since the moment I've met you and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you, Jensen. So will you marry me?" Jared's voice is hushed and every word hits Jensen hard.

"You slick son of a bitch," Jensen says. "You already put the ring on so its not like I have a choice anymore do I?" 

Jared huffs a laugh and Jensen can feel the vibration against his back.

"You always have a choice to take it off."

Jensen turns carefully so as not to dislodge Jared and peers into hopeful eyes.

"Yeah right. You know the choice was always you." Jensen scoffs.

Jared grins, wide and bright.

"I was pretty sure, yeah."

Jensen grabs the back of Jared's head, hand curling into the thick mop of hair, and pulls him in to a toe curling kiss. 

Thank goodness they're in the perfect position to celebrate with some newly engaged sex.


End file.
